


Nothing holding us back

by RyanK1415



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, freinds to lovers, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: Archie and Kevin get in a relationship





	Nothing holding us back

**Author's Note:**

> New to this so be easy on me. I love this pairing

Kevin Keller sat in pops alone, thinking about how to get a boyfriend. He drinks some of his smoothie. He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Archie Andrews saying hay Kev and sitting in the booth in front of him.

What are you so deep in thought about Archie asks.

Kevin just sighs and says there’s no one for me in Riverdale to be in a relationship with. Not that you would understand.

Why wouldn’t I understand Archie defensively says.

Archie are you really that oblivious you can have any girl in Riverdale if you wanted. You broke up with Veronica. Now the girls are lining up to be in a relationship with the famous Archie Andrews. Then there’s me the only relationship I could get in finished because he had to go away because he was involved in a murder and now there’s not even one guy interested in me.

Kevin do you know why I broke up with Veronica and the girls are flirting and I’m not interested. I’m pretty sure they are some guys in Riverdale that are interested in you. You are pretty good looking.

Kevin scoffs the only guys that are interested in me are the guys who are not out of the closet and the difference between me and you I don’t get flirted with.

Archie smirks and says someone could be flirting with you and you don’t even pick up on it. 

Kevin gets a little louder and says I would know if someone is flirting with me. 

Are you sure about that Kev.

Yeah I’m 100% sure that I would know if someone was flirting with me. 

Archie chuckles and says that percentage is wrong then. He leans across the table and kisses Kevin on the lips. He leans back smiling.

Kevin still in shock says am I dreaming. 

No your not Archie says putting his hand on Kevin’s. The reason I broke up with Veronica is because I have feelings for someone else and that someone else is you Kevin. So do you want to go on a date with me. 

Kevin replies yes way to quickly and says wait till Betty hears about this.

She already knows. In fact she’s the one who encouraged me into asking you out.

When will this date happen?

How about tomorrow. Are you free.  
If you are I’ll collect you at 6 and we will walk to the restaurant.

Sounds good. What restaurant?

That’s a surprise. I actually have to go home dad is expecting me home for dinner. Bye Kevin see you tomorrow.

Bye Archie is all he could get out before he hears the bell ring. He smiled to himself and thought Archie Andrews asked me out on a date. What’s wrong with the universe. I’m never this lucky.  
He finishes his drink and goes home. He gets in the door and calls out dad you home. When hears no reply he thinks his dad could be held up at work. He just goes up to his room and texts Betty 

Kevin: You sould of told me Betty.  
Betty: Told you what?  
Kevin: About Archie.  
Betty: And ruin the surprise.  
Kevin: Still I probably made fool of myself.  
Betty: I’m just happy he finally asked you out.   
Kevin: Why how long has he had a crush on me?  
Betty: A while now.  
Kevin: Your saying I could of been dating Archie for a while.   
Betty: Yup. It’s getting late I’m going to go to bed. Night Kev.   
Kevin: Night Betty.

Kevin looks at his alarm clock and realised it’s late and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
